The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to data transmission in imaging and communication systems, and more specifically, to the communication of control signals and data via photonics within medical imaging systems, such as in Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) systems.
In different imaging modalities, the quality, resolution, and/or speed of a resulting image is dependent on the number of detection elements (e.g., photodiodes, transducers, or coils) in respective detector arrays. As these imaging modalities add detection features, a system channel that electrically couples each detection feature to transmit and/or receive circuitry is needed. Because the number of system channels available may be limited, the number of detection features in a given detector array is often limited. As a result of the limited number of detection features, the scanning speed and the resolution of these modalities with a given type of detection array may be limited. As an alternative, additional channels must be added to the system.
Additionally, each of the channels not only require extra electrical materials and power to amplify the signals produced by the detectors, but also increase the weight and complexity of a given array. For example, MRI systems can include high-density multiple-coil MRI receiver arrays having increased cabling density, power consumption and protective device overhead. In particular, the complexity of the receiver-array cabling and protective elements has increased significantly with the use of 64 and 128 channel systems, resulting in a higher likelihood of signal-to-noise (SNR) degradation, preamp instability, and cable/balun heating from the RF transmit field.